


delicate

by odetosleep



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetosleep/pseuds/odetosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>we might kiss when we are alone</i>
  <br/>
  <i>when nobody’s watching</i>
  <br/>
  <i>we might take it home</i>
  <br/>
  <i>we might make out when nobody’s there</i>
  <br/>
  <i>it’s not that we’re scared</i>
  <br/>
  <i>it’s just that it’s delicate</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	delicate

They never talked about it, even when they were curled around each other on the couch with Josh burying his face in Tyler’s neck, or when they were out to dinner and Tyler would reach across the table to wrap his fingers around Josh’s hand, fingertips gentle against the pulse in his wrist. Not when they lay in the same bed with their legs tangled as they drifted off to sleep, not even after they did other things than sleep, mouths and fingers and friction, gentle yet heated at the same time.

Friends didn’t leave bruises on each other’s skin, did they? Friends didn’t want to always be touching in some subtle way, even if it had become so natural that nobody else even questioned it.

Friends didn’t accidentally say “I love you” and realize it meant something different than it used to. The first time Tyler did, he had his socked feet in Josh’s lap while they played Nintendo 64, and the words came out warm with laughter at a joke that Josh made. Josh’s eyes were crinkled up from laughing, and his smile didn’t waver. The first time Josh did, it was a sleepy mumble when Tyler let him crawl into his arms despite the tight fit of the bunk on a night when Josh was feeling homesick. Tyler’s only acknowledgement was the soft kisses he gave.

There was always a curtain or a door between the rest of the world and these exchanges. The vulnerability in their caresses and the sounds they drew from each other were a private performance they didn’t admit to. They didn’t speak about it, but they knew it might be too fragile to share.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
